justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Fuel tanks in Medici
Fuel Tanks are sabotage destructible objects in Just Cause 3. For any other fuel tanks see Fuel Tanks (disambiguation). Appearance These destructible objects are cylindrical silver tanks with two red stripes and a warning sign on them. Some have pipes coming out of the side or bottom of the tank and there is a control panel next to them. They essentially have the same appearance as their Just Cause 2 counterparts, although there are several minor differences. There are again two types: one vertical and one horizontal and there is a special type found in offshore rigs and Vigilator Sud. Destructibility Like all (or most) fuel container type destructible objects in JC3, shooting only a few bullets at it will create a small burning leak. Shooting more will cause an immediate explosion. Explosive, heavy and Vehicle mounted weapons can destroy it very quickly. Another difference from JC2 fuel depots is the fact they are physics reactive, meaning that like most JC3 chaos objects, they are able to fall over and come loose from their foundations. Once loose, it can be moved around for a while until it explodes. One quick way of destroying them is by shooting the small control panel, usually only needing a couple of shots from a pistol. However, shooting the pipe right around where it connects to the tank will cause an immediate explosion. The supports can also be shot out allowing the tank to either fall over or roll off the stand. Nearly all (if not all) JC3 chaos objects seem to have that kind of one weakness. Locations Some of them can appear alone in police stations in Towns in Medici whilst others appear in groups in Military bases in Medici. Hence, the player should not be too disappointed if a military base requires many to be destroyed if a town only requires one to be destroyed (typically inside police stations). *At all military bases and mines excluding Cava Montana: *Many military outposts: **Guardia Alpha. **Guardia Capite II. **Guardia Capite III . **Guardia Costa Sud I. **Guardia Costa Sud II. **Guardia Feno I. **Guardia Feno II. **Guardia Grande Pastura II. **Guardia Grande Pastura III. **Guardia Lacos I. **Guardia Lacos II. **Guardia Lavanda I. **Guardia Libeccio I. **Guardia Litore Torto II. **Guardia Litore Torto III. **Guardia Maestrale I. **Guardia Massos I. **Guardia Massos II. **Guardia Massos III. **Guardia Massos V. **Guardia Montana I. **Guardia Montana II. **Guardia Plagia I. **Guardia Prospere I. **Guardia Prospere II. **Guardia Prospere III. **Guardia Prospere IV. **Guardia Rocca Blau I. **Guardia Sirocco I. **Guardia Trio I. **Guardia Val de Mar II. **Guardia Val de Mar IV. **Platteforma Capite I. **Platteforma Costa Sud I. **Platteforma Grande Pastura I. **Platteforma Litore Torto I. **Platteforma Litore Torto II. **Platteforma Maestrale I. **Platteforma Petra I. **Platteforma Trio I. *Some towns: **Agro. **Alba. **Albeto Pero. **Arco Sperantia. **Bellevia. **Burgoletto. **Celata. **Cinta. **Citate Di Ravello. **Colle Salrosa. **Costa Del Porto. **Costa Di Ravello. **Fortalessa. **Laguna Del Sol. **Lantuina. **Manaea. **Nacre. **Perla Est. **Ponere. **Rondella. **Soliana. **Surpicco. **Vista Dracon. **Vista Fonte. *DLC locations: **EDEN Station: The Angel. **EDEN Station: The Crow. **EDEN Station: The Goose. **EDEN Station: The Pegasus. **Weapons Shipment Yard. **Weapons Warehouse. **Satellite Station: Coulomb. **Satellite Station: Farad. **Satellite Station: Henry. **Satellite Station: Joule. **Satellite Station: Pascal. Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Fuel Production